Phantomrider
by bondageluvr
Summary: What should have happened on that staircase in episode 25. LxLight yaoi


Author's Notes: So, this is the first time I've written a DN fic, but I'm really excited. I recently finished watching it and... Well, the only thing I can say is THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL...

Disclaimer: DN doesn't belong to me. If it did, L wouldn't have died and he and Light would have many genius good-looking insomniac kids.

"I'm actually pretty good at this..."

Light blinked once, twice, three times, trying to fathom what L just said. He was offering a massage, something so intimate, to his worst enemy... Impossible. It wouldn't show, but L is too proud to be doing something like this...

Gas and blood

It's all I've got

And you I trust

The final exit's passing by...

"Fine, do what you want."

He watched silently as L's hands touched his foot. He nearly drew back in surprise. L's skin was so soft, like a baby's. Maybe it came from his sitting inside all day. Maybe... Light's analytical mind shut off when a droplet of water fell from L's hair and onto his foot. He shuddered a little, a tiny movement, that even L couldn't catch. Light looked at L for a moment, making up his mind. He needed to do it, not only for L, but for himself as well. He reached down, his towel in his hand, squeezing L's hair for water.

"You're still soaked."

The wheels run free under me

It's you I feel

A million sparks are falling down

I turn the wheel around...

L looked up in surprise, his huge eyes never leaving Light's. He saw a small spark in his enemy's eyes, not even a spark... A small glowing Light, hopeful, yet dull.

Acting upon impulse, like he'd never allowed himself to, he propelled his body with his arms upward, so that his face was inches from Light's.

Light was speechless. Sure, they had changed in front of each other, and showered together, but never did this closeness seem so intimate, so emotional. Never... Until now.

L, unsure for the first time in his life, slowly touched his lips to Lights.

Kiss me goodbye, into the light

Like a Phantomrider

I'm dying tonight

So dark and cold

I drive alone

Like a Phantomrider

Can't make it all on my own...

Light gave a small sound of surprise, even though he knew what was about to happen. It still came too suddenly for him. Nevertheless, he was Yagami Light, and he always got what he wanted. And now, he wanted L.

He deepened the kiss slightly, not fighting for dominance, not wanting to win, but just needing to be close to L. The only person he'd ever respected, the only person he'd ever truly despised... The only person he'd ever loved.

Promises, I scratch so deep

In your empty seat

The sky is turning upside down

I turn the wheel around...

L drew back a little, panting slightly. Light let his gaze linger on his adversary's face and suddenly it struck him that L was beautiful. Not the usual, good-boy beautiful, but enchantingly stunning in his own unique way. And even though he always looked tired, now more than ever, he was still the most entrancing thing Light had ever laid eyes on.

Light looked up into L's eyes but found he couldn't stare into them too long. They were like fire, steely cold fire that you couldn't look at longer than mere seconds before you got burnt.

So instead, he brought their lips together once more, savoring L's taste. This kiss was deeper, more determined. Maybe it was because they both knew it could easily be the last one they ever shared...

Kiss me goodbye, into the light

Like a Phantomrider

I'm dying tonight

So dark and cold

I drive alone

Like a Phantomrider

Can't make it all on my own...

The last lingering soft touch of lips...

The drew back from each other, breathing softly, not getting enough of each other. So close, yet so far apart. A detective, and a killer, as it may seem. But now, they were just two ordinary people.

L wondered often what would it be like if he and Light were just... people. Friends, perhaps. Not the twisted imitation of a friendship they had now, but real, pure, human... Something they were both incapable of.

"It will be lonely, won't it?" He mused aloud, not bothering to gauge Light's reaction. He already knew the whole truth. He knew he could love Light. But not Kira. And Light could want Ryuuzaki. Just not L.

He glanced up to see Light's wide eyes.

"You and I will be parting ways soon..."

I don't know your name

But still believe

Now it's time for you and me

Time for you and me

Time for you and me...

And here they were, sitting in front of the huge screen, trying to process the "All data deletion" sign on it.

"Quick, the shiniga-,"

He knew it was too late the moment Watari collapsed. But somehow, the human part of him wanted to believe there was still time...

L felt a stabbing pain in his chest and then he was falling. He wasn't surprised to feel Light's strong arms catching him and holding him. His vision blurred, he saw Light. The real one. Just for a moment, he was there. The loving, caring person L believed he could be... He slackened into Light's hold, trying to enjoy as much of the closeness as he could before he would feel no more...

Now I'm here...

No more fears...

L raised a shaking hand and wiped the single tear that threatened to fall from Light's eyelashes.

Angel don't you cry,

I'll meet you

On the other side...

And then he knew no more. He was thankful it was Light's face he last saw, not anyone else's. Not Kira's, who was probably smirking now...

Goodbye

into the light

Like a Phantomrider

I'm dying tonight...

Days passed and L watched with interest as Light led the investigation. He grieved when Light's father died, which, he knew, was for nothing...

Light was tried to be cheerful, but L saw how every night he would come into his room and bury his face into his pillow, his shoulders shaking. As it was, Light had to pay for everything Kira did. It was unbearable to watch, but a part of him still wanted to see how Light cried, sobbing L's name.

So dark and cold…

I drive alone...

Like a Phantomrider

Can't make it all on my own.

Ryuk. The one that put an end to this. L stared expectantly, waiting for the 40 seconds to pass. They were the longest ones in his life (or his death, for that matter), as he waited for Light's weakened body to stop seizing. He knew Light would join him in the darkness soon, and they would be here together, forever...

I'm here...

With you...

I'm here...

Here... Here...

Leave me alone...

For the first time since L died, he yearned to reach out and touch Light. He looked so small, so fragile in death. L wanted nothing more than to hold him in his arms the way Light did when he himself was dying... But he couldn't...

Phantomriders... Always die on their own...

The next thing he knew, soft lips were on his.

And so, they shared the darkness to which they were sentenced. Forever together, forever apart...

End Notes: By the way, the song used is "Phantomrider" by Tokio Hotel. I don't know why, but when I heard it I though it was written for Death Note. So what do you think?


End file.
